Alive
by Concetta
Summary: How I would've liked the scene with Akane and Jusenkyo to go if I had my way with vol. 38!


A/N: Okay, here's the deal . . . This is going to be one major spoiler. If you want to read this volume (vol.38) go to www.ranmahentai.ranma.ws/RanmaManga/ it has all the Ranma manga scanned and translated. Now for some more explanation: This is me writing about what I would've liked to have happened in this scene in the final manga.

#Alive#

Outside, in front of the waterfall of Jusenkyo water, Ranma was sitting on a rock ledge that jutted out into the water. An empty, yet still steaming, tea kettle lay on it's side beside him. He was cradling the lifeless Akane tightly in his arms.

"After all that," said Mousse, who, a few feet away, was looking on with the others, "he wasn't able to do it in time. How tragic . . ."

Shampoo was by his side and was saying nothing, although she would have denied it later, tears were forming in her eyes.

"And he even managed to restore the Jusenkyo water too. Just a little longer . . ." Said the Guides daughter who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Back to Ranma, he was still holding Akane tightly against his chest. He took a shaky breath and began to speak, his voice hoarse and shaky as he tried to hold back the tears.

"All this just 'cause you wanted to save me . . . It would have been better if it were me. You should have let me die. But you're always butting in . . . Why did you have to get involved?" Ranma paused a moment and the he raised his hand and punched himself in the face. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant . . ." He took another breath. "I'm sorry, Akane. I'm so awkward with words. There were so many things I always wanted to tell you, but I could never get the words out. Over and over again . . . I kept trying to tell you how I really felt, but it always came out wrong. I just ended up bothering you and making you angry. But, that was never what I meant to do." Ranma lifted the arms supported her back and head, bringing her face closer to his. "Wake up, Akane. There's something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to say it, but it can't wait another moment." As he stared down at Akane's beautiful face, at those closed eyes that would never open again, never to look at him, whether they were angry or rejoicing. Ranma began to choke up, he could barely get his words out now. "Akane? Can't you hear me? Please, Akane! I need you . . . to hear me now . . . I wanted to tell you . . ." A tear rolled down his cheek and onto Akane's. His resolve had finally broke down and he sobbed out "I wanted to tell you . . ." He clutched her to his chest, "that I love you! AKANEEE!" All of a sudden, he felt soft fingers gently touch the tears that were running down his face. He opened his eyes. Akane was weakly nuzzling her face into the space between his neck and shoulder and her fingers were curled against his cheek.

"A . . . A . . . Akane?"

"Ran . . . ma . . ."

He loosened his grip enough that she was back in his lap more so and he could see her face. "Akane!"

"Hello, Ranma," she said with a weak but happy smile.

"She's alive!" He thought joyfully, "She's smiling!" Then he croaked out her name once more.

"I . . ." she began to say, but that's all she could get out because Ranma's lips were on hers. He was kissing her with all the feelings inside him: All the relief and fully recognized love. Akane, though stunned for a moment, eagerly wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck. Neither of them wanted to let go. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they continued to lose themselves in each other.

Back with the spectators, Mousse had a hold on Ryoga and Shampoo's collar, keeping them both from jumping in and interfering. The Guide put his hand over his daughter's eyes. "You too, too young!"

"I love you, my kawaiikune inazuke. Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ranma whispered against her lips.

"Mmmm . . . and I love you, baka hentai, I hope I never will." Akane gave a small giggle then continued to devour his lips.

"Ahem . . . uh . . . sir, miss?"

Ranma and Akane both innocently looked up at the guide.

"If you would like, we can go back to my home and eat dinner and you can all prepare for the travel back."

Ranma gave a bruised smile as did Akane. "Sounds like a good plan," said Ranma and he scooped Akane up in his arms and carried her back with him and the rest to the Guide's home.

The End

I was reading 38 for the millionth time when this came into my head and I had to write it!


End file.
